The Bend in the Road
by ANS4Christ
Summary: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible. (FINALLY COMPLETE! R&R Please!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: I made up the planet P69-321, the character Amy Smith, and the book philosophies through the ages. If there is any similarity in planet, character or book, it was merely coincidental. ( Also I made Dr. Smith's position up. This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.(  
  
The Bend in the Road  
By ANS4Christ  
  
"Jonas what're you doing?" Colonel O'Neill asked as he stepped into Jonas' office.  
  
Jonas looked up from his book and notepad on his desk." I'm working on some of the translations from the artifact we brought back from P69-321. Major Carter wanted to look at its technological properties, and I figured it would be easier for me just to copy it and do the work from here."  
  
"Ah. So that's what Carter is so wrapped up with in her lab. I was wondering why she barely looked up when I came in."  
  
"It's pretty hard to pull Major Carter away from her research." Jonas said.  
  
"Yes, well, that's Carter. Teal'c's off doing kelnorim, Hammond officially kicked me out of his office, and Frasier finally let me out of her observation net, but she still won't let me off base. So I figured, I'd stop by and see what interesting thing you were doing."  
  
"Sir, Dr. Frasier won't let any of us off base."  
  
"I know! But she's really on me cause I was the one who was knocked out. I mean we all got knocked out. It just took me a little longer to recover."  
  
"Sir, from the time that SG-4 brought us back, we were unconscious for an hour, you were unconscious for five hours."  
  
"Like I said, I was out a little bit longer. It's just so annoying."  
  
"Well, sir, we were knocked out by a strong energy beam. I'm sure Dr. Frasier just wants to make sure everything's okay."  
  
"Yes, but in all honesty I think she enjoys it you know. A power rush." Jonas looked at him," A high, she feels she's in charge, the one calling all the shots."  
  
"Oh." was all Jonas said.  
  
"Oh," Colonel O'Neill repeated," So want to blow this work and go do something?"  
  
"Um, honestly sir, I think I should figure it out first. And in all honesty, I have some other things I'd like to catch up on."  
  
"Catch up on? I didn't know you were that busy of a guy."  
  
"That's not what I meant Colonel, it's just it's been pretty busy the past month or so. I just wanted to finish it up that's all."  
  
"Couldn't you have finished it up when you were recovering from brain surgery?'  
  
"Some of this stuff hasn't been around that long Sir."  
  
"Well, alright have fun. I'll go and do something by myself, all alone, since no one on base wants me around." There was a pause," Jonas this is where you're supposed to jump in and say you want me around."  
  
Jonas looked back up from his book, "I'm sorry sir, what did you say?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill sighed," Have fun." And he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Jonas shut the book and notepad and got up and stretched. He had wanted to finish all of it so that he could do some other things. He did have some things he wanted to catch up on but nothing really work related. There was a pile full of new magazines and some new books in the base library and he had been so busy lately he hadn't even had time to glance at them. Colonel O'Neill might relax with fishing, Teal'c with Kelnorim, and Major Carter with some new gizmo, but to him a good book, preferably a new book, and a cup of tea, that was down time. He always tried to keep up with any new books and such. He knew in his heart that he could never return to Kelonwa, and that Earth was destined to be his home, and although he had been on Earth for over a year, he still felt out of place once in awhile and wanted to make sure he did everything that he could to understand what was going on around him so that he could fit in.  
  
Of course his temporary precognitive ability had jarred him for a while. Not just because of the fact that he almost died from it, but because it reminded him of just how different he was. Not just that he was an alien from another planet, but that he was genetically different. He wasn't just a "quick study", he was physically different than everyone else, not just on earth but on Kelowna as well. Nirrti had said he was different, the temporary precognitive ability had confirmed that. For some reason he now felt like he had to readjust and fit in all over again. He knew no one else felt that way towards him, but he felt that way. In many cases he felt like he had just come to earth all over again.  
  
He walked into the library and checked out some of the new books and magazines, after about an hour he walked out with an armful of them, intending to head straight for his quarters and just have some casual reading the rest of the day. "Hey Jonas, how are you doing?" A female voice called.  
  
Jonas looked up it was Lt. Rush. He still liked her a lot, but when he had insinuated a date she had quickly brushed him off, saying she liked him but didn't know how a relationship between them could work out. That had been four months ago, he had gotten over it, sort of. "Lt. Rush, hi. Um, I'm fine, you?" He tried to repile the books in a different position.  
  
"I'm okay, trying to avoid the elevators. There are a bunch of new personal on base today."  
  
"Really? I had heard new personal was coming but I thought it wasn't for another week or so."  
  
"From what I heard so much is coming they needed to start earlier. A whole lot of scientists though."  
  
Jonas looked puzzled," How do you know that?"  
  
Lt. Rush smiled," They're bringing in tons of boxes and going back and forth. Defiantly scientists. Well I got to get going. Nice seeing you Jonas." She walked away.  
  
"Yeah, nice seeing you." Jonas trailed off giving a shrug. _Oh well_ he thought_there's nothing I can do about that. New scientists; Colonel O'Neill is going to love that_. He balanced his books and headed out. He was walking around the corridors headed to his quarters thinking about how his life had changed in the past year. He had been working on Kelowna with his ambitions; he had had his entire life planned out. And then life had thrown him a "Curve" so to speak. He had ended up coming here, obviously not being accepted here at first, not being able to go home. He had eventually won the acceptance of the people on base. Then after he had earned the chance to be on SG-1 he knew that that was the opportunity of a lifetime. And his life had gone along with that. Along with the acceptance that he won, he began to earn respect, which was even more important to him, that acceptance. Anyone can say they like you, but earning respect means you're doing your job and that people trust you. And finally around three months ago he had earned his ultimate goal, and chance. He had been accepted by Colonel O'Neill, which had been his inmost desire; the other had been the chance to prove himself. Although he had risked his life with the precognitive ability, it was worth it, cause if anything he had finally proved to everyone on base, and most importantly to himself that he would do and risk whatever he had to, to help SG-1 and the SGC.  
  
One thing he had learned the past year, and that being on SG-1 had taught him was to expect the unexpected. He no longer planned out what his life may be like, cause the truth was he had no idea what it could or would be. He just wanted to live and enjoy every experience that he could have. It was weird though; he had a strange feeling about today. Like it meant something. Like something might happen that would change his life. He'd had the same feeling that day on Kelowna, that day that had ultimately led to Dr. Jackson's death. He'd begun to start living away from Dr. Jackson's shadow though, making his own notes and journal, and allowing himself to make his own assumptions without complete reliance upon Dr. Jackson's notes.  
  
These were the thoughts that were on his mind as he was heading to the elevator in order to get to his quarters. He rounded the corner, and was given the unexpected. Someone ran into him, or he ran into someone, or they both ran into each other, no one knew. What they did know was his books and magazines went flying, and a partially open box fell on the floor papers scattering everywhere. The impact had knocked both parties to the floor, and before Jonas could say anything the young woman was getting up and yelling at him.  
  
"Thanks a lot! What don't you watch where you're going? This is just what I needed today." She said, as she started to gather papers.  
  
Jonas quickly stood up, stunned at the encounter. He looked at her, and presumed she must be one of the new scientists. She was wearing a cranberry colored dress suit, her brown hair was up in a French braid, and she was on her hands and knees trying to gather all the papers that had scattered from her box. He immediately followed suit to help her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, let me help." He started to grab a few papers.  
  
"You've helped enough I can do it myself." She said.  
  
"Look it was my fault I wasn't paying attention, let me help ok?" He said as he gathered a few more papers. She didn't respond but just continued to grab papers. The two of them went for and grabbed the same paper. At that moment both glanced at each other. Jonas saw that she had deep green eyes, and in general was a beautiful woman, but he wasn't thinking that at that moment. He didn't know what he was thinking, but for that instantaneous second he felt something, something he would later realize was another "curve" from life.  
  
She seemed startled as well," I got this one thanks." They finished gathering papers and putting them back into the box, and Jonas got his books. When they were done she looked at him again. "Look, I'm really sorry for yelling at you-"  
  
"It's okay I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Maybe you weren't, but neither was I, it was just as much my fault and it was an accident. I've just had one of those terrible days that I would like to hit the redo button on and start afresh you know?"  
  
Jonas chuckled," Oh yeah, I know those days."  
  
"It's just the power went out in my building so I slept through my alarm, the hot water wasn't working for a shower, I couldn't eat breakfast, my car wouldn't start, I almost got lost getting here, my ID wasn't working at first and they thought I was an intruder, no one seems to know where my office is, and then you come running into me and my papers go all over the place and I have to reorganize all of them again. I mean the next thing you know the roof is gonna come crashing on top of me."  
  
"Well let's hope not." She glanced at him," Well we're in a mountain, if the roof crashes on you we're all in trouble." _Jonas that was the stupidest thing! _ He thought.  
  
She just stared at him for a minute," Was-that-a-joke?" She said slightly chuckling.  
  
Jonas shrugged," Kinda." He smirk and stuck his hand out," Jonas Quinn."  
She shook his hand staring at him, right in the eye; it gave Jonas a very weird feeling, "Dr. Amy Smith."  
  
"Dr.? Of what?" Jonas stepped a bit to the side of the wall.  
  
"Um, a lot of different things, I specialize in, philosophy, theology, literature, history. That sort of stuff."  
  
"Really, I don't think we have anyone like that on base."  
  
"Yeah, well I guess they were getting tired of all the archaeologists and wanted a different view point. My job is basically going to be seeing and interpreting how the cultures have changed from their original form or how they've remained the same and how their philosophies or beliefs tie into earths, stuff like that."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"Yeah, well, eight years of college let's hope so."  
  
"Dr. Smith," an airmen was coming up," We have your assigned office. It's on S- level 9, room 42. If you give me a moment, I'll take you to it."  
  
"Actually, I could take her." Jonas said. Both the airmen and Dr. Smith stared at him," It used to be my office."  
  
The airmen looked at Dr. Smith," Is that alright with you Doctor?"  
  
"It's fine." The airmen walked away." Thanks." She said.  
  
"No problem." Jonas said, "We're gonna have to take the elevator though."  
  
"So why isn't it your office anymore? Something wrong with it?"  
  
Jonas looked at her." No, no, it's a great office. I came here and became a replacement for someone, I had this office, but after awhile I moved into that person's office."  
  
Dr. Smith stared at him again." It's a really, long story I'll tell you sometime if you want."  
  
She smiled," I'd like that."  
  
It was a pretty quiet walk to the office, but yet it wasn't uncomfortable which was even weirder. "Well here we are Dr. Smith." He flicked the light on.  
  
"Please call me Amy. Dr. Smith is to formal sometimes."  
  
"You sure you don't mind?"  
  
"No, really, whenever I go to work someplace I always tell people to call me Amy. I get so used to it that whenever someone calls me Dr. Smith I don't know they mean me!" She laughed.  
  
Jonas grinned. "Well, I better let you get settled." He motioned to leave.  
  
"Yeah," she paused," actually Mr. Quinn, if you don't mind, could you tell me where to get something to eat around here? I haven't had anything all day and I'm starved."  
  
"Sure, if you want I'll take you there. And please call me Jonas." He said.  
  
She smirked. "Alright Jonas, lead the way." 


	2. chapter two

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: I made up the planet P69-321, the character Amy Smith, and the book philosophies through the ages. If there is any similarity in planet, character or book, it was merely coincidental. ( Also I made Dr. Smith's position up. This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get out! A precognitive ability, I mean how would that work? I mean being telepathic or telekinetic is somewhat understandable, but seeing the future is totally different."  
  
"Tell me about it! I really don't know how exactly, Nirrti must have changed something in me when I was in that gene-splicing machine, and it caused it to happen. How and why it started when it did I don't know, but it was an experience. " Jonas said taking a swig of his tea.  
  
"What was it like, to see the future? I mean, I know you were really ill, but seeing the future, that still had to be cool." Amy said with this intrigued look.  
  
"It was kinda cool, I mean obviously being sick wasn't fun, but seeing the actually future was an interesting experience. Well, at first, after Sam, Major Carter I mean, got hurt -it wasn't fun anymore, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I get what you mean. Out of curiosity though, after everything that happened, if you could have kept it, without being physically ill, would you have?" Amy asked.  
  
Jonas thought for a moment. "You know with everything I've thought about concerning this I really never seriously thought about it. When I had it I obviously wanted to keep it because it would have been a great asset to the SGC, once I had learned how to control it. But after I saw the danger it could do, misinterpreting like with Major Carter, plus the fact that not every vision could be correct. No I wouldn't want it because I wouldn't want to risk those I care about. If I could do it without risking them yeah, sure I'd love to have it back."  
  
Amy thought for a moment." So you don't want to risk those whom you care about. But yet you risked yourself, I mean you almost died in trying to control that ability. Why would you put yourself at such a great risk?"  
  
Jonas sighed, "That's a real, real long story."  
  
Amy leaned forward and looked at him," The same long story about the office switching?"  
  
Jonas leaned back in his chair," Yeah, same one."  
  
"So tell me about it. Unless you have something pressing."  
  
"Not really." Jonas stared at his tea mug," You sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't sure."  
  
"Well you see, on my home world-"  
  
"Hold it. You're not from earth?" Amy seemed shocked.  
  
"No, I'm from a planet called Kelowna."  
  
Amy sat straight up in her seat and looked at him. "You're an alien?"  
  
"Yeah." Jonas was puzzled," You didn't know that."  
  
Amy looked at him in disbelief. "I never would have guessed had you not told me. You act just like you're from earth."  
  
Jonas grinned," Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean I never would have known." Amy smiled," So I interrupted your story, what happened on your planet." Jonas told her the complete story from beginning to end in what had taken place that fateful day on Kelowna, he went into such detail it was as if he was relieving all of those events. Then he began to tell her about his first few months on earth and readjusting, and finally being given the opportunity to be on SG-1. She listened without saying a word. She seemed to wear a blank expression, and Jonas couldn't place what she was thinking. He had always been good at reading people, but for some reason he couldn't read her. He felt comfortable around her though, and with telling her these things, which made him even more confused, he barely knew her, couldn't read her, and yet in some bizarre way he knew that he could trust her. When he finished he just sat there and looked at her. She was sitting back in her chair almost looking for something to say." That is unbelievable. You've certainly had a year of adventure, to say the least." She paused." So the reason you risked yourself when you had the precognitive visions was because you were trying to prove that you could be of help, and be an asset to the team."  
  
Jonas shrugged," Basically, yeah."  
  
"Jonas don't take this the wrong way, but that was really stupid."  
  
Jonas chuckled," Yeah, I guess it was kinda stupid. But I felt like I had to prove it you know. I just had to prove it. And it wasn't to prove it to Colonel O'Neill or anyone else; it was to prove it to myself. That I could do it, that I had the courage to risk it all and lose it all."  
  
"And in doing so you almost did lose it all." Amy pointed out.  
  
"True." Jonas thought a moment," Okay maybe it was stupid. But I'm okay, everyone else is okay. And to top it off another planet got freed from the Goa'uld."  
  
"Which in turn fulfilled an ancient prophecy." Amy added.  
  
"Exactly. Sam says it was just coincidence, but I still wonder you know. Maybe things are pre-determined."  
  
"Well, in a way what happened to you was."  
  
Jonas gave a puzzled look," What do you mean?"  
  
"Well think about it. This ability could have come about at any time, right?" Jonas nodded," And it just happened to start developing at the exact time you were on -237; not a week before or a week later, the exact time. Which means you were able to have the ability to alter the things you saw and fulfill a 1,000-year-old prophecy. It's almost like it was pre- determined for it to happen when it happened."  
  
Jonas pondered that for a moment." I never thought about it that way before; you know it does make sense. Not scientifically though."  
  
"Well, maybe not everything in life is scientific, maybe some things can't be figured out or explained. Is the future pre-determined? Maybe, maybe not, maybe it's all a matter of random possibilities. I think it's a combination of both, but no one really knows right? Wait a minute look who I'm asking."  
  
Jonas started laughing." Well, either way, the future is still going to happen whether we know what it will be or not. You know what I am so rude, we've been talking about me for the past 45 minutes and I don't know one thing about you. What's your story?"  
  
Amy furrowed her eyebrows, "Hmm, not much to tell. I'm from New England, from a military family. Practically everyone in my family was at one time or another in the armed services, I'm the only one that is not an officer. My four older brothers are in the Air Force, I graduated high school when I was 16, finished college at 22 while juggling 5 majors, have been all over the world, and speak around 6 languages. Oh and I'm only 27." Jonas' mouth was agape." Enough information for you?" They both started laughing.  
  
"Hey what's so funny?" a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Sam, hey, finally done with your research?" Jonas asked.  
  
"No, not exactly. Just thought I'd grab a snack." Sam glanced at Amy," And this is?"  
  
"Oh right, Major Samantha Carter, this is Dr. Amy Smith. Dr. Smith this is Major Carter."  
  
Amy got up and shook Sam's hand. "So you're Major Carter, Jonas was telling me a lot about you."  
  
"Really," Sam gave him a look.  
  
Jonas put his hands up," Nothing but compliments I swear."  
  
"Yeah well, it better be." Sam joked pulling up a seat and sitting down." So I take it your one of the new personal to the SGC."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure my being in a dress suit makes it obvious. But it is my first day and it has been a little topsy-turvy."  
  
"You better get used to topsy-turvy if you're going to work here." Sam said.  
  
"That's what Jonas was basically telling me. Not in the same words mind you." Amy said.  
  
"So what are you going to be doing here?"  
  
"Well I'm basically going to be an office person from what I understand. Off world once in awhile, but basically figuring things out from what other teams bring back. I just hope I won't go crazy without having a window to look out of, or get some fresh air and stuff. That was the one thing that turned me off for this job. But I figured I'd just put up some pictures and get over it."  
  
Sam laughed," Yeah that is the difficult part about working here, but after a month or so you get used to it." Sam paused and looked at the two of them," So how exactly did the two of you end up here at the same table?"  
  
Jonas and Amy exchanged a humorous look." Well, Major, you could say Jonas and I just ran into each other. Literally." Amy said.  
  
Jonas chuckled, Sam looked at him," Am I missing something?"  
  
"Sam, she's serious, we ran into each other, literally. We were both turning down the same corridor at the same time, and we-ah, collided."  
  
Sam looked at them," You're kidding?"  
  
"No," They both said in unison and smirked.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. So you ran into each other and ended up here, how?" Sam inquired.  
  
"I know it seems kinda weird, but it happened like this-" Jonas began and relayed the whole story to Sam and even some of the things that he and Amy had been talking about.  
  
"Well, that certainly is interesting. Run into each other and then have lunch together. No offense but that's really odd." Sam commented.  
  
"Yeah, it is odd isn't it?" Amy glanced at her watch," You know as much as I hate to, I should probably get going I have to finish unpacking and I have a whole stack of papers to reorganize." Amy shot a joking look at Jonas.  
  
"I said I was sorry."  
  
"I'm just kidding." Amy got out of her seat," Well Jonas, thanks for helping me to get acquainted with the base; it has been an interesting afternoon. I mean that in a good way." She turned to Sam," Major, it was a pleasure meeting you."  
  
"Nice meeting you too, good luck with the unpacking."  
  
"Thanks I'm gonna need it. Jonas, I'll see you around."  
  
Jonas nodded," Hey, I know where you work," he joked," see you around base." Amy turned and left and Jonas stared after her for a second.  
  
Sam watched this and got a huge smirk on her face," Why don't you just ask her out."  
  
Jonas stared oddly at her," What are you talking about."  
  
"Oh come on it's so obvious you like her, just ask her out, or are you gonna pull the Kelownan, friend must ask thing again."  
  
Jonas shook his head," Sam, that's ridiculous, I'm not the least bit attracted to Amy. I mean I just met her. We just had some stuff in common and talked for a little while that's all." Sam just looked at him," I swear Sam, I'm not the least bit interested."  
  
"Interested in what?" Colonel O'Neill came up from behind them," So here's the question were the two of you really working on stuff or were you both just trying to avoid me?" He said as he sat down.  
  
"Sir, I just got here for a quick snack and I found Jonas and one of the new scientists flirting." Sam said.  
  
" Sam, we were not flirting! We were just talking."  
  
"Talking and flirting can go together, Jonas." Colonel O'Neill said." So you really didn't have to work, you were just checking out the new scientists."  
  
Jonas put his head down and shook it." Colonel, I ran into Amy, in the hall, literally, her papers went flying everywhere I felt bad about it, we started talking, she asked where she could get something to eat, I brought her here and we started talking. That's where it starts and ends I swear."  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked at him," What do you mean literally?"  
  
Jonas was confused for a moment," I mean we literally collided with each other in the hall."  
  
Colonel O'Neill grimaced," That had to hurt." He paused." Wait a minute you just met her this afternoon right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you're already calling her by her first name." Colonel O'Neill looked at him," Sure you don't like her."  
  
Jonas threw his hands up," I swear it's not like that. Never mind, you're both determined not to believe me anyway."  
  
"We're just teasing you, Jonas." Sam said.  
  
"I wasn't." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
Jonas got a confused look on his face for a moment, "Anyway, has anybody heard from Dr. Frasier, when she's finally going to let us back on active duty?" he asked.  
  
"I was just there, not yet." Colonel O'Neill sighed," She's determined to find something wrong with us. I really think she enjoys it."  
  
"Well no one has figured out yet exactly what knocked us out. I have an idea though." Sam began.  
  
"What?" Jonas asked.  
  
"The device we brought back from P69-321 has very strong energy signatures, and every so often it has an energy spike. Now whenever someone was standing close to it, you could see the beginnings of an electrical surge. My guess is it's some kind of defense mechanism. When Colonel O'Neill touched it, it shocked him hard enough to knock him out for that length of time, and then sent out a stronger surge away from the actually artifact and it knocked the rest of us out for a little while."  
  
Jonas thought for a moment," That makes sense actually, I mean the language on the device seems to indicate that this is a piece of technology from the Ancients, so it would explain why it would have that strong of an energy surge. The question is why would a artifact from the Ancients have a defense on it."  
  
"I have no idea. Do the writings say anything?" Sam asked.  
  
Jonas shook his head," Nope. A lot of the writings on it have worn off, but from what I could get it's just reiterating everything that was on the walls in those caves. It's like the story of the people are on it, but nothing about the device itself."  
  
"Why would the Ancients make a device and not say anything about it?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea, it makes no sense."  
  
"I hate to be the one to put a damper on things here, Carter, but how come SG-4 was able to bring it back with them? Wouldn't that thing have shocked them too?"  
  
Sam shrugged," I'm not sure, Sir. The artifact itself was mounted on top of some kind of platform. Maybe that platform is some kind of recharge for it, and the artifact used most of its energy on all of us, and it wasn't able to recharge in time, in order to defend itself again. That's just an assumption of course, I would have to observe it more to be sure."  
  
"Well, whatever it is or does could someone tell Frasier so she'll let us off base? She's really starting to annoy me." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell her." Sam said," Then I'll go talk to General Hammond about letting us go back to the planet."  
  
"Go back? Dare I ask why?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Well, Sir, we have a piece of technology from the Ancients that has a defensive shielding of some kind. Which seems to indicate that this is a very important piece of technology. We have to go back and see if we can find out what it is exactly."  
  
"I'm with Sam on this Colonel, the writings that we found haven't said anything, but maybe there's something we missed. It's defiantly worth checking out again."  
  
Colonel O'Neill sighed," Just how I wanted to spend my weekend, on a rainy planet. I don't want to sound like a poor sport, but let's just hope it's worth it and we find something we can use." 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: I made up the planet P69-321, the character Amy Smith, and the book philosophies through the ages. If there is any similarity in planet, character or book, it was merely coincidental. ( Also I made Dr. Smith's position up. This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Jonas asked as he tapped on the door to Amy's office.  
  
Amy spun around," Jonas, hi. I knew I'd be seeing you. Didn't think it would be this soon though."  
  
"You want me to leave then?" Jonas smirked.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly. Please excuse the mess I'm trying to unpack and figure out where everything should go." Amy said putting a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm actually on my way out. We're heading off world in an hour." He paused, "Yesterday when we collided, I ended up with this." Jonas handed her a book.  
  
Amy took it," I was wondering where this was. Thanks."  
  
"Philosophies through the ages, a conservative viewpoint. Looks pretty interesting."  
  
"It is, it goes into detail about different philosophies and how they vary from Christianity. It makes a good study." Amy paused." You want to read it?"  
  
Jonas' face brightened," Yeah, I'd love to. It looks different. You sure you don't mind? With my going off world I don't know when I can get it back to you."  
  
"We'll your a quick study I'm sure I'll have it back soon. Besides that's more of a fun read for me, it isn't work related."  
  
"Are you a Christian?" Jonas suddenly asked.  
  
Amy looked at him," Yes, I am. Why does that matter?" She asked slowly.  
  
"No, I'm just surprised." Amy looked at him." There aren't many people of the Christian religion who work with the Stargate program. It seems like it would be difficult."  
  
"Because the Stargate basically validates that God does not exist? That doesn't bother me. Maybe I'm naive but I just can't believe that."  
  
"Even with all the things you now know about the universe? How can you still believe it in spite of it all?"  
  
Amy pondered that for a moment." To me its not in spite of Jonas, it's because of. Is there a lot of horrible evil in the universe, yes. But other aspects of it are just too amazing, too astonishing. I just think it's more naive to think that God doesn't exist, than to think that He does. There's just too much that makes it real to me."  
  
"What if you ever find out that it's not real?"  
  
Amy was quiet for a moment. "If that ever does happen I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." She paused," You want to know something else to consider though?"  
  
Jonas looked at her," What?"  
  
"Obviously you would know this better than I would, but out of all the planets SG-1 and various other SG teams, the Tok'Ra, and the Jaffa have been too, have they ever once found evidence that the foundation of Christianity was fake? I mean countless other ancient religions, but what about that one. Have they?"  
  
Jonas thought for a moment. "No, you know what, from what I know they haven't. That's strange."  
  
Amy smirked," Is it really that strange?" She paused." You better get going, you don't want to be late going off world."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Jonas went to the door," I'll see you around."  
  
"Hmhm, good luck on the mission."  
  
"Thanks." Jonas left and started walking down the hall, for some odd reason his mind started wandering back to their conversation. Even within Kelownan culture he had never really believed in God or even a higher power. Education, career, success- that was what really mattered. But for some reason what Amy had said stuck with him. Here she knew all these things that in many cases disproved her belief, and yet she was firm in believing it. It wasn't like she was ignorant, she was a highly intelligent well-rounded person, and yet she still clung to a belief in a higher being, why would she?  
  
"Are you alright, Jonas Quinn?" Teal'c came up beside him.  
  
Jonas looked at him," I'm fine Teal'c, why do you ask?"  
  
"You appear to have something bothering you. I was inquiring as to what it was."  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something I guess. Nothing that important," there was a pause, "You were pretty quiet in the debriefing room this morning, what do you think of this device?"  
  
"I am uncertain Jonas Quinn. It does appear to have technological similarities to that of the Ancients. As for why it would have a defense mechanism I am unsure. Perhaps it is unsafe to work with."  
  
"Don't you think we should find out what it is though? I mean maybe it's a weapon or something we could use to defend ourselves against the Goa'uld."  
  
"Or perhaps it is something that will destroy those whom attempt to understand it."  
  
"Why would the ancients want to hurt innocent people?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Perhaps it was not made for innocent people to find." Teal'c stated.  
  
"Okay I see your point there, but still-"  
  
"Jonas, wait a sec." Amy came jogging up the hall. "You forgot the book."  
  
Jonas took it hesitantly, "I really don't know if I'll be able to read it soon."  
  
"Jonas, I'm in the middle of unpacking, you keep that with me I'm going to put it somewhere and forget about it, or something like that, so you're getting off either taking it with you or putting it in your office. At least you'll have the opportunity to read it then."  
  
Jonas shrugged," Okay, thanks." Teal'c looked at Jonas with his eyebrow raised as if to ask who this person was." Umm, Teal'c this is Dr. Amy Smith, Amy, this is Teal'c."  
  
Amy looked at Teal'c," So you're Teal'c, I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Teal'c gave a slight nod." Well, I better let you gentlemen go, I just wanted to give you the book, Jonas. I'll be seeing you." Amy turned and walked off.  
  
Jonas stared after her for a second and Teal'c looked at him with a humorous smile. Jonas saw it." What?"  
  
Teal'c resumed walking," Nothing."  
  
"No, that look was a something. What is it?"  
  
Teal'c glanced at him with that smile again, "I believe you are attracted to that Tau'ri Jonas Quinn."  
  
"What? Teal'c that's absolutely ridiculous." Jonas said." I just met her yesterday. I haven't known her long enough to be attracted."  
  
"Often people are attracted upon their first meeting." Teal'c said.  
  
"You know Sam was teasing me yesterday saying I liked Amy too. But I'm really surprised you would think that way. I mean saying I'm attracted to Amy would be like saying I'm attracted to Sam, which I'm not."  
  
Teal'c smiled, "Perhaps you are right Jonas Quinn. Perhaps."  
  
Side note: Review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: I made up the planet P69-321, the character Amy Smith, and the book philosophies through the ages. If there is any similarity in planet, character or book, it was merely coincidental. ( Also I made Dr. Smith's position up. This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahh, there's nothing I like more than water in the ears and mud all over and inside of my boots. Jonas, you better be finding something new to translate." Colonel O'Neill said as he came back into the main cave where the rest of SG-1 was.  
  
Jonas sighed," I'm working on that, Sir."  
  
"Please work harder, I think I have a hole in my raincoat and this weather does not look like it's going to let up." He turned to see Sam crunched over fiddling with the main platform. "Carter, what are you doing other there with that thing?"  
  
Sam looked up." This platform has an access panel; I'm attempted to see if there's a way to remove it, Sir."  
  
"Is that not the platform that the original device that knocked us unconscious was located?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Sam nodded, "Yes, it is."  
  
"Is that wise?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"It appears to be. The energy signatures from this are barely visible, my guess is the device holds the charges, and this is almost like a battery for the device. We've been able to study and get close to the device on base without any major problems, so it should be all right looking at this as well. If I can get inside the panel and access it I may be able to find a way to see how the device actually works and what it is."  
  
"Well, be careful." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"I will, Sir." Sam said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later Jonas went to the edge of the cave and looked out on the watery landscape. It had been nonstop downpours since they had arrived there, and it was not letting up; the downpours were so severe that one could barely see something more then ten feet away. However, with the type of vegetation and the buildings of the local village, his guess was this was a rainy season for this planet, maybe even just this part of the planet. He chuckled to himself; maybe he should stop watching the Weather Channel so much.  
  
"Trying to escape are you." Colonel O'Neill said behind him.  
  
"Just taking a break for a moment, Sir. I've been looking at those walls for the past five hours. My eyes are getting tired."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Find anything?"  
  
"Nothing, I know there must be something there. I'm just missing it. None of the writings even mention the device, it's as if it's not supposed to be there."  
  
"Could it be a code or something in the writings?"  
  
Jonas shook his head," All the writings talk about are the people being taken from earth by the Goa'uld and them settling on this planet. How they were oppressed by the Goa'uld, and then how 'friends from above' freed them. Probably the Asgard or someone like that. The device isn't even indicated. Even on the device itself. It's really strange."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it, if you can't find something Carter will. She always has some great idea up her sleeve."  
  
"That's for sure." Jonas stated  
  
"Hey, there's an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe you should borrow Carter's sleeves and pull out an idea." Colonel O'Neill joked. Jonas just started at him oddly." Never mind it's all the water, it's making my jokes rather soggy." Jonas smirked," Now you see that was a funny joke." Colonel O'Neill said  
  
"Colonel! Jonas, come here." Carter called.  
  
They both went back inside," What is it Carter?"  
  
"I've loosened the panel enough and was about to remove it."  
  
Colonel O'Neill nodded," Go ahead."  
  
Sam pulled the panel off and as she did a dim light came on and it seemed to highlight glyphs written on the inside of the panel. "Hello." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"There are hundreds of glyphs in here. Jonas, come here." Sam called.  
  
Jonas crunched over and glanced at them." Oh, yeah this is defiantly the Ancients; it looks like a newer dialect though. I'd need better lighting and some of the base translators, but I might be able to figure it out." He touched one of the glyphs and the whole platform lit up, Jonas jumped back. Glyphs suddenly appeared everywhere on the inside of the platform and all over the outside of the platform.  
  
Colonel O'Neill looked at it," Well what do you know, the lights are on and somebody's home."  
  
"Well, this is defiantly the Ancients technology, but for some reason the glyphs were hidden." Jonas said.  
  
"Why would the Ancients wish to conceal knowledge?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Jonas shrugged and looked at Sam. "I have no idea," Sam said.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Jonas said. He went to his bag, got his camera and started taking pictures of the glyphs. "There's no way I can do even a quarter of this here I need some of the things I have on base. And in all honesty with all these glyphs, the translating will take awhile."  
  
"Carter, you need anything else here?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Honestly Sir, I can't really figure this out until I know what the writings say, until then I really have no idea what I'm doing."  
  
Colonel O'Neill nodded, "Okay then, in that case, let's pack up, go home, and dry off."  
  
Side note: Review!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: I made up the planet P69-321, the character Amy Smith, and the book philosophies through the ages. If there is any similarity in planet, character or book, it was merely coincidental. ( Also I made Dr. Smith's position up. This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonas sighed as he looked at the various papers scattered across his desk. For the past four days he had been trying to translate these writings, all to no avail. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them to make any sense. He knew Sam was impatient because she desperately wanted to figure out the device technologically and she couldn't until he figured out the writings, and General Hammond wanted a report on the status of the mission. He'd been staring at these papers and computer screens for hours, he'd had a headache for two hours and he refused to ask Dr. Frasier for anything cause he knew he would be put in an MRI just to be sure it was a normal headache. He found himself rereading the same line, over and over again. Finally he decided to take a break and go for a walk.  
  
He aimlessly walked not sure where he was really going. It was so confusing, what was the language, what was the device, what could it do or be that it needed to be defended? And why were all of those glyphs hidden within the platform of the device? It all just made no sense. He kept walked and suddenly found himself at Amy's office, the door was open, but she wasn't there. For some reason he decided to go inside anyway. He glanced at the books and papers on her desk. It looked like she was comparing all the religious and philosophical findings that had been found through the Stargate and was comparing them with earth, similarities and differences. From what Jonas understood her job was like a chronicling of all the things the SGC had done the past seven years, putting it in a conservative perspective. He glanced through a few more pages of her work, when Amy came to the door. She just stood there and stared at him, her arms folded as he read her work.  
  
She cleared her throat, "Umm, I don't want to interrupt but can I help you?" She said with a smirk.  
  
Jonas looked up," Hey. Sorry I went for a walk, ended up here, and your work caught my eye. It's really interesting." He said putting the papers down.  
  
She walked into the office," Well I'm glad you like them. I finally got everything organized, and I was told to get started on this. From what I was told my job is basically temporary, to see if they like what I do before I'm hired with a more permanent position. Personally, all this confusion gives me one big headache."  
  
"Tell me about it, I've had a headache for the past two hours from staring at computer screens and books nonstop; that's why I decided to go for a walk."  
  
"I had heard you were working on some big finding from the Ancients. Trying to translate and stuff like that."  
  
Jonas gave a confused look, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Major Carter told me. I saw her in the commissary this morning and we started talking. She said you seemed really frustrated."  
  
Jonas sighed," Frustrated is an understatement. It's as if there are all these pieces to this puzzle and no matter what position I try them in they just don't fit. One small piece may fit at one point but it doesn't fit at another point. It's just so confusing."  
  
"Well," Amy began," Maybe taking a break will help you to think clearer. Sometimes stepping away for a few moments really makes a difference."  
  
Jonas shrugged. "Yeah I guess."  
  
Amy gave him a thoughtful look." You know you still haven't show me around base yet, you did promise me you would."  
  
"But one of the airmen already showed you."  
  
Amy nodded, "True, but I haven't seen the gate room yet."  
  
"I don't know Amy, I really should get back to work."  
  
"Jonas is fifteen minutes, really going to set you back that much?"  
  
He shrugged," Probably not, I'd just end up rereading the same sentence over and over again."  
  
"Good, then let's get on with the tour."  
  
They walked out of Amy's office. "You know," Jonas began," I could get in trouble for this."  
  
"For taking a five minute brake when you didn't even have breakfast, I don't think anyone will mind."  
  
"True." Jonas paused," Wait a minute, how did you know I didn't have breakfast?"  
  
"Major Carter said that she asked you to join her and you said you weren't hungry and wanted to work on the translations instead. By the way, she's seems a little worried at the fact you weren't hungry."  
  
Jonas started laughing. They headed down the corridors and made it to the gate room, Jonas used his security card, and they walked inside the gate room. Amy just stood there for a moment and stared at it. Mouth slightly open, and eyes in amazement. She stood like that for several moments, and then walked a little closer." You know I had heard people talking about it and the Stargate being mentioned. But this is unbelievable, I mean it almost seems unreal."  
  
Jonas smiled," Isn't it something? The first time I saw the gate on Kelowna I couldn't believe it either, it was memorizing. I'll never forget it; I thought it was an odd joke at first. It just didn't seem like it could be real to me."  
  
Amy looked at the gate for another minute, and then looked at the door and back at the gate with a pondering expression. Jonas noticed this," What?"  
  
Amy smiled, "Oh, it's nothing I was just wondering something."  
  
"What?" Jonas asked again.  
  
Amy bit her lip," Well-how did they get the gate in here?" 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: I made up the planet P69-321, the character Amy Smith, and the book philosophies through the ages. If there is any similarity in planet, character or book, it was merely coincidental. ( Also I made Dr. Smith's position up. This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Jonas was at his desk again, finally making some headway in the translations. From what he could make out, the Ancients had found something great, something beyond what they had ever known, and it was so important that they wanted it to be kept safe. What it was exactly Jonas didn't know yet, but at least he had a beginning. He couldn't help but let his mind drift back to Amy's comment, on how the Stargate had gotten in the gate room. The exact same question he had asked Sam, nearly a year before, it was just too weird.  
  
"How are the translations coming?" Sam was at the door.  
  
Jonas looked up, "Hey Sam. A little bit better, from what I can tell the Ancients, were researching something, and what they found was very important. So important that they wanted it to be kept safe."  
  
Sam walked in and glanced at the glyphs," Exactly how important is important?"  
  
Jonas shrugged. "Not sure, but the word precious is used, so my guess would be something pretty important."  
  
Sam looked at him," That's all you got."  
  
Jonas nodded his head and sat back in his chair." Yeah. And I got most of this in the past hour. These writings are beyond anything we've seen before, the base translators can't even seem to figure them out, it's like they have to be dissected."  
  
"Well, take your time. I was just talking with General Hammond and he said we'll just leave this open till whenever everything is translated, and I can figure out the technological properties. He wants us heading off world in two days."  
  
Jonas sighed," I'm sorry Sam, I'm really trying here."  
  
Sam smirked," Sure you are, in between showing Amy around base."  
  
Jonas looked at her," How do you know about that?"  
  
"I saw you showing her the gate room."  
  
"I was just taking a break."  
  
"Relax, Jonas, I was just teasing you. When you figure this thing out, you figure it out. It's not like we have inter-dimensional alien creatures crawling around everywhere."  
  
Jonas started laughing," Good point."  
  
"You want to go off base and get some dinner later?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe. I really should try to work on this some more. See if I can come up with anything."  
  
"Okay, I'll be leaving around seven so catch me before than if you change your mind."  
  
Jonas nodded." Okay."  
  
Sam went to the door, then turned around to look at him." You know I just realized something. You were having trouble translating the glyphs, than you talked with Amy and all of a sudden you made some headway. I wonder if there's a connection." She grinned.  
  
Jonas rolled his eyes," Sam, don't start that again. Amy's a nice person and we talk a little, that's all."  
  
"Teal'c thinks you like her too. He says she seems like a suitable personality for you."  
  
"So Teal'c's a matchmaker now?"  
  
"No, we had breakfast with her and he just made that comment to me. I'd have to agree."  
  
Jonas tried to hide a smile. "Sam, I appreciate you and Teal'c being so concerned about my personal life. But there really is nothing going on, okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just having fun with you. Seriously though, get back to work and let me know if you want to come to dinner, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Janet are coming."  
  
"Everyone's going?"  
  
"Yeah, we haven't done this in awhile and we never really can seem to do this that often anymore so we all thought why not for tonight." Sam paused," Well, anyway, I'll see ya."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Sam left then edged up to the door again," Want me to see if Amy can come?"  
  
"Sam!"  
  
"See ya, Jonas." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonas sat down in a far corner of the commissary with his tray of food. It was a little after seven. Sam had stopped by again, but he had declined going out with her and the others. He really needed to work on the translations some more, that and the fact that he just didn't feel comfortable going. Teal'c had stopped by as well and in their conversation Teal'c had stated that they all had not gone out like this in over a year. So it was either the first time since Dr. Jackson had died, or the first time since Jonas had joined the team. He just didn't feel right about going after hearing that.  
  
"This seat taken?" A voice asked.  
  
Jonas looked up." Amy, um it is now, sit down." She put her tray on the table and sat down opposite him," What are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Well. I got caught up reading previous reports and I lost track of time. So I figured I would just get dinner here and then head home. It's easier anyway, I won't have any dishes to clean."  
  
"That's one advantage to eating here, you don't have to worry about preparing it or cleaning it."  
  
"So how come you're here all by yourself? Teal'c didn't want to eat with you, or something?"  
  
Jonas paused," No, ah, everyone went out for dinner, so it's just me."  
  
Amy glanced at him," Didn't they invite you?"  
  
"Yeah, but-I-ah thought I should stay here and work on the translations." He said looking down at his food.  
  
Amy looked at him." You're not telling me the truth. Why didn't you go?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not telling you the truth?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Because you shifted your eyes, and your voice was hesitant. You do that whenever you're uncomfortable."  
  
Jonas gave a confused look," I do not." He paused," Do I?"  
  
Amy nodded, "Yes, you do. When you were telling me about what happened to Dr. Jackson you did the same thing, and when you were talking about Kelowna." Jonas just stared at her." Don't look so surprised, you're not the only observant person you know."  
  
Jonas grinned." True."  
  
"So, why didn't you go?"  
  
Jonas sat back in his chair." They invited me, I just-I did-do want to work on the translations, but I also didn't feel comfortable going out with everyone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think the last time they went out like this was before I joined the team."  
  
Amy gave a nod," You mean when Dr. Jackson was still on SG-1?"  
  
Jonas sighed," Yeah. I know I'm accepted on SG-1, it's just. I dunno."  
  
"Well Jonas, if the last time they went out like this was with Dr. Jackson, and now they're inviting you, that means that you're a part of their lives, you're not just a teammate you're a friend."  
  
"I know that, and I've known it for awhile, but it's like there's this part of me." Jonas sighed again and grew sober," It's like part of me feels like I'll never really belong, you know? That no matter what I do or what we go through as a team, I'll never really fit in here."  
  
Amy pondered that for a moment," You don't just mean SG-1, do you? You mean in general."  
  
"Yeah. I just don't feel like I belong anywhere anymore. I know it sounds crazy but ever since my precognitive ability, even though it was temporary, I feel like even more of an outsider. I feel like I'm caught between these worlds, like I'm out of phase so to speak. As if I just can't fit in."  
  
"I know what you mean," Amy said quietly.  
  
"How could you? You're from this planet."  
  
Amy looked at him," Jonas, that doesn't mean anything, there are times when I can be around a hundred earthlings, even my own family, and I feel like I'm an alien to them all. Like I don't or can't belong. I've always felt that way since I was child. You don't have to be from an alien planet in order to feel like an alien."  
  
Jonas was taken aback," Sorry, I guess I never really thought about it that way before."  
  
"It's okay, just realize that we all feel like we don't belong sometimes." Amy smirked," And in all honesty you don't seem like an outsider or that strange or different to me. I think you fit in on earth just fine. I mean I have better conversations with you than I have with most people from earth, men particularly. I mean you listen, like culture, are caring, kind hearted, and accept people for who they are." Amy paused," On second thought you are strange when compared to people on earth."  
  
Jonas started laughing," Well, thanks a lot."  
  
"Hey, curious question."  
  
"What?"  
  
Amy looked at her food for a minute and then looked up at him," If you could return to Kelowna tomorrow, would you? I mean if you're work with Sg- 1 was done and you could go back home, to the exact life you had, would you want to go?"  
  
Jonas gave a low whistle," Well, ah. You know I had thought about that so many times the first few months I was here on earth. But now, I honestly don't know. With everything I've encountered, and everything that's happened. It's not that I wouldn't want to return to Kelowna, it's just, it's like I've gotten a taste of something remarkable and I don't know if I could just go back to that life, I love the idea of traveling, and embracing new things. I don't think I could give it up forever. I mean, I've always been a dreamer of sorts, and what I've experienced the past year has been beyond my wildest dreams. Earth has also become home to me; I can't say for sure, but as of right now, no I don't think I'd want to go back. Think I'm crazy?"  
  
Amy shrugged," No more than I already thought."  
  
Jonas rolled his eyes," Oh funny, real funny."  
  
"So how are the translations coming?" Amy asked.  
  
Jonas shrugged," Not so good. Haven't gotten much farther in them. It doesn't make any sense, it's as if the words are encoded. I mean it actually seems like a recent discovery, which means a recent dialect in their language. But I can't make any headway. The writings are similar to the ones we found on the artifact that enabled us to see the inter- dimensional beings, but I still can't make any sense of it."  
  
"Hmm," Amy gave a curious frown," want a crazy suggestion?"  
  
Jonas took a bite of his dinner," Sure, I'm up for anything. I'm on the verge of desperation here."  
  
"Well, why don't you pray about it?"  
  
Jonas smirked," Funny."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Com'on Amy, first off I don't really believe in God, second off I'm not from the same planet as you, and thirdly it's not that simply that it would work."  
  
"Why not? You say something like 'God if you exist I could use a little help down here', what's so difficult about that?"  
  
Jonas just glanced at her," If it's that simple why don't you pray for me."  
  
"I have been, but sometimes it helps if you're open to receive what it is God is trying to tell you."  
  
"It's not that simple for me Amy. You grew up on this planet believing in this one particular God. It doesn't work as easily for outsiders."  
  
"Jonas, it was just a suggestion, you said you were open for anything. But for you're information, I wasn't raised believing in God. To my family God and church was just some sort of custom if you will. It was what was done; we went to church on occasion but none of us believed a word. I actually found God and became a Christian when I went to college and started studying different philosophies and cultures. I'm not really sure how, but something along the way just clicked. I found the truth, and the more in depth I studied it the more it made sense to me logically."  
  
"So you believe in God cause that's what logically makes sense to you?"  
  
Amy shook her head," No. Believing in something isn't what logically makes sense to someone. It's what you just know is real. Yes, as I studied, it became even more correct logically. But even if it hadn't I would still have believed. Because the changes that have taken place in my life, and within me testify enough that this is real."  
  
Jonas looked at her. Studying her almost, finally he said," Amy, I have to say this. You are the one person, that no matter how hard I try I cannot figure out. You do things and say things, and believe things so passionately. You make me almost want to believe by the passion you show. I'll tell you what; I'll consider your suggestion. Ok?"  
  
"That's all I ask." Amy smiled.  
  
"Good. Now on to the really important matters, are you going to finish those fries?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this.  
  
(WARNING: Serious Jonas angst! Tissues may be required.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have trouble sleeping, Carter? You look exhausted." Colonel O'Neill asked as Sam sat down at the table in the commissary the next morning.  
  
Sam seemed to slump in her chair, "I am, Janet and I stood out an extra hour after you and Teal'c had left. I didn't get to bed till almost 1 o'clock."  
  
"Well, at least you made it." Colonel O'Neill took a bite of his breakfast, and scanned the table," Which leads me to ask another question. Have you seen Jonas? I mean he wouldn't come with us last night and now he doesn't show up for breakfast. What's up with him?"  
  
"He is working on the translations O'Neill." Teal'c reminded him.  
  
"I know Teal'c, but still."  
  
Sam looked at Colonel O'Neill with a slight smile," You actually missed not having him around last night didn't you?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill shrugged," I like consistency in my life, Carter. In the past 24 hours, I haven't had any mention of the weather, odd food combinations, and that overwhelming childlike optimism of his. I'm just not accustomed to it."  
  
Sam and Teal'c exchanged a glance." Well, he should be here for breakfast in a moment or so." Sam began," I stopped by his office on my way here and he had all his books spread out all over his desk and was sound asleep on top of his notebook."  
  
Colonel O'Neill stopped eating and stared at her, "You're kidding?"  
  
Sam shook her head trying not to giggle," No, I'm not sir, he was out cold. I woke him up and he said he'd be here in a few minutes. He must have worked on the writings all night."  
  
"Yes, these writings. Carter, do you think this artifact is even worth our time? I mean the Ancients concealed it. They were keeping it hidden for a reason. What the reason is who knows, but they wanted it hidden. I mean what if this is some dangerous weapon or something? Not that we couldn't use a weapon, but if we couldn't get it to work, or even if it backfired? That's the last thing we need on our record."  
  
"I doubt it's that sir, from what Jonas has translated so far it states that this is something precious, that the Ancients wanted to keep safe and protected."  
  
"''Because it holds all secrets, all knowledge and all answers.'" Jonas said as he came up and sat at their table.  
  
"Well if it isn't the long lost SG-1 member. I was about to send a search party into your office." Colonel O'Neill joked.  
  
Jonas glanced at Sam." So, Jonas, what you were just saying is that on the artifact?" Sam asked.  
  
Jonas nodded," Yeah, I still haven't gotten that much done, but I was able to get that at least. It's not saying what it is, though, at least not exactly."  
  
"What does it say again?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"'It holds all secrets, all knowledge, and all answers.'" Jonas repeated.  
  
"What could that mean?" Sam wondered.  
  
"Perhaps it is some great discovery that may advance a culture." Teal'c stated.  
  
Jonas nodded," I was thinking the same thing. If it holds all answers, all secrets, and all knowledge, it could advance anyone who came across it. So the Ancients probably wanted to protect it so that it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"Fact or theory?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Theory, I'm still just beginning to crack these writings. It's going to take a while."  
  
"Well, I hate to tell you this Jonas, but you'd better put these translations aside and get a hold of the new mission details for our next jaunt across the galaxy." Colonel O'Neill stood up. "Teal'c want to go do some sparring? I need to work off the calories I gained from dinner last night."  
  
Teal'c glanced at Sam and Jonas, and then at Colonel O'Neill," Very well O'Neill, if you are certain."  
  
Colonel O'Neill paused and put his hand up, " Hold it. What do you mean if I'm certain?"  
  
"You did ingest several alcoholic beverages last night. I was simple stating if you are certain it is not still affecting you." Teal'c said matter-of-factly.  
  
Colonel O'Neill shook his finger at Teal'c, "Okay now for that Teal'c you better watch it." Sam and Jonas just stared at him. "Com'on."  
  
Sam and Jonas had to stifle a giggle." I wish him luck." Sam said.  
  
"Did Colonel O'Neill drink that much last night?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Let's just say we all let go and had a good time last night. Of course if you had come you would have known that." Sam said in a scolding voice.  
  
"I know, I probably should have, but I really wanted to work on the translations, and I did make some headway. Not a lot, but some."  
  
Sam was quiet for a moment as she ate her breakfast then she said," Jonas was the only reason you didn't come with us last night because you were working on the translations? There wasn't some other reason was there?"  
  
"N-no, of course not. I wanted to work on the translations last night cause we're going off world tomorrow and I wanted to get as much done as I possible could."  
  
Sam looked at him," You're not telling me the truth."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You paused on one of you're words and you're eyes were shifty. You always do that when you're lying or avoiding an issue."  
  
Jonas sat back in his chair with an odd look," Do I really do that?"  
  
"Yeah, all the time."  
  
"Bizarre, Amy said the same thing, last night."  
  
Sam got an upset look and raised her voice, "You were talking with Amy, last night? You didn't have time for us but you had it for her?"  
  
"It wasn't like that Sam, when I had dinner she was here and we had dinner together that's all."  
  
Sam grew quiet, "So, tell me the truth, why didn't you come with us?"  
  
Jonas sighed," Sam, I did want to work on the translations."  
  
"I know that Jonas, but that wasn't the only reason and do not try to convince me that it was."  
  
He put his head down," I don't know, I just-I just didn't feel right going."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jonas was quiet, searching for words," I just felt- maybe- it-it would be best if I wasn't there."  
  
"Again I'll ask why?"  
  
Jonas stared at Sam, searching her eyes," Sam, when was the last time everyone went out like last night?"  
  
Sam thought for a moment trying to understand what it was Jonas was asking. Then it hit her. She closed her eyes and slightly nodded her head in understanding," It was with Daniel." She looked at Jonas," That's why you didn't come? You thought that because the last time was with Daniel it wouldn't be right for you to be there?"  
  
"I just felt, like it wasn't my place. Like maybe it just wasn't the right time."  
  
Sam was quiet," Jonas, if we hadn't felt comfortable with you coming we wouldn't have asked, and I practically begged you to come! We wanted you to come, all of us, even Colonel O'Neill. In fact we all missed not having you around last night. You're a part of the team, Jonas. But you're also a part of our family now. You belong on SG-1, you got to stop questioning yourself."  
  
"Sometimes, I feel like I'm really a part of the team, and then-" He stopped and looked at Sam.  
  
"Jonas, say it."  
  
"I remember that I'm a replacement, that I'll never really be a part of the team. I'll always be the new guy or the replacement. That's how everyone will always view me."  
  
Sam shook her head," Jonas, that is not true and you know it."  
  
Jonas shrugged," I know, but it's just how I feel, it's just me. I'll always have to be proving myself to no one but myself."  
  
Sam thought for a moment," Jonas, you have often said and continue to say that you feel like you need to prove yourself. So let me ask you this question: what do we have to do to prove to you that you're a member of this team? That we care about you and accept you for you? What will prove it to you?"  
  
"Sam, it's not you, it's me, it's how I'll always feel. I continuously doubt myself. I was this way on Kelonwa too, it's just part of my personality."  
  
"Jonas, three months ago, you almost died in trying to prove you're worth to SG-1. If any of us had any reservations about you they were gone that day. If anything we realized how much you did mean to us and what you'd brought to the team in the past year." She paused for a moment," I know you feel like you replaced Daniel. And maybe when you were first put on the team that was what you were supposed to do. But Jonas, the truth is you didn't replace Daniel, you couldn't because Daniel was-is Daniel, and you are you. In the same respect if Daniel were to come back tomorrow, he couldn't replace you. Both of you have certain similarities, but the two of you are very unique individuals. Daniel had this really likeable personality, that even if you didn't like him at first you usually ended up liking him. And you are really likeable to, but you also have a way of working into peoples lives in such a way that after a little while they turn around and wonder if there was ever a time that they didn't know you. At least that's how I see it. Both you and Daniel are and always will be irreplaceable people, especially to me."  
  
Jonas was quiet for a moment. For the first time in his life he felt actually acceptance from someone. On Kelowna what you accomplished was your worth, and to him it had always seemed like he could never meet the standard. That's how he had felt here, but it was finally beginning to dawn on him, that he was accepted, and that he did belong. That these people weren't just his teammates, weren't just his friends, they were his family, and it was a wonderful thing to have the feeling of a family again. His parent's had died shortly before he started college and he had no other close relatives, for over twelve years he had been on his own, proving himself to the world, finally he was in a place where people accepted and cared about him for him. Still he had to ask, " You really mean that?"  
  
Sam gave a soft smile, "Yes, I do."  
  
Jonas smiled," Thanks Sam."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy, Metamorphosis, Sight Unseen, and Meridian.  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this up!  
  
Note: Hi, want to apologize about the angst warning in the last chapter. I thought it was angsty, but when I thought about it later, it really wasn't. So sorry, hope you'll all still read the rest of the story! Please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is where you spend all of your time." Amy said as she stepped into Jonas' office.  
  
Jonas spun around," Hey, how'd you find me?"  
  
"Oh I have my ways." She said teasingly." I asked Major Carter and she told me what level your office was on. I heard you were heading off world first thing tomorrow so I wanted to just wish you luck in case I didn't get the chance later." She looked at the various books he had all over the place and all the enlarged photos of the translations." So how's it coming?"  
  
Jonas sighed," I was starting to get it, but now I'm noticing that the translations from inside the platform seem to be encoded. So not only are there these incredibly difficult glyphs to translate but now some of them are encoded. I'm really beginning to wonder if I'll ever get it."  
  
Amy bit her lip for a second. Jonas could tell she wanted to say something but she didn't instead, she said," Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." She glanced around his office," I take it you like the ocean." She said motioning to his various ocean nick-knacks and his fish tank.  
  
"Yeah, growing up on Kelowna, my parents, sister and I would go to the ocean in the summertime every year. My sister and I would go around looking for various wildlife, and we'd stay out till the moon was up. I always loved that, they're some of my favorite memories."  
  
Amy glanced at him and touched one of his plants," I never knew you had a sister."  
  
Jonas' voice grew quiet, "Yeah, well, had being the word."  
  
Amy stared at him oddly," What'd you mean?"  
  
Jonas was quiet," She died when she was eleven."  
  
Amy was silent for a moment, "I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
  
"She-uh, fell through the ice on a lake, we got her out in time, but she caught double pneumonia. She was really, really sick for two weeks. Kelowna's medicine isn't that advanced, but even if we had been on earth I don't know if she could have been helped."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"I was thirteen." There was a slight pause, "After that we really didn't go to the ocean that much." He said touching the side of his fish tank.  
  
Amy could sense that he needed the subject changed," So what made you put a fish tank in your office instead of your quarters?"  
  
He shrugged," Before I was on SG-1, General Hammond let me look through this office and I noticed the fish tank in here. When I got my own office I thought it was a cool idea to have fish in your office. I mean they're pretty but they're also relaxing. I find they calm me down when I watch them."  
  
"Yeah, they are calming, I could never keep mine alive though. Who feeds them when you're off world?"  
  
"Various people I ask. Hey, would you mind feeding them the next four days while I'm gone?"  
  
Amy shrugged, "Sure, but I got to warn you Jonas, I have a terrible track record when it comes to pets. I mean I come with a warning label."  
  
Jonas laughed," Well, I trust you enough to take the chance." Jonas looked at the papers on his desk." I just wish I could have finished this. It's driving me crazy."  
  
"Well, maybe it's a good thing." Jonas stared oddly at her," Sometimes you just need a break from something and when you come back to it everything just clicks." Amy explained.  
  
"Let's hope so. It's like it's some great mystery."  
  
Amy cocked her head," Well, you know what I suggested."  
  
Jonas smiled," Don't worry I haven't thrown that idea out the window yet."  
  
"Well that would be kind of difficult Jonas, we're underground." Jonas laughed.  
  
"Hey, I thought you were working in here?" Colonel O'Neill was at the door.  
  
Jonas seemed to stiffen, "Sorry Sir, just taking a small break."  
  
"That's okay I guess, but only a small one." Colonel O'Neill glanced at Amy." Dr. Smith, I presume?"  
  
Amy seemed surprised," Yes, Sir, I was just stopping by to say hi to Jonas."  
  
"Don't have to explain yourself Doctor, just making sure Jonas isn't slacking." Colonel O'Neill looked back to Jonas," Hammond wants us in his office in half an hour, we're doing our before mission briefing today instead of tomorrow morning. We're leaving earlier than planned."  
  
"How early is early?" Jonas asked.  
  
"0700."  
  
Amy saw where the conversation was going and figured she should leave," Well, I better get going; I'll see you around Jonas. Colonel O'Neill." Amy nodded and left.  
  
"See ya, Amy." Jonas called after her.  
  
Colonel O'Neill was quiet for a minute." So that's the girl Carter and Teal'c said you got a slight crush on."  
  
Jonas rolled his eyes," Are they still saying that?"  
  
"Yup, but I don't think that at all."  
  
"Well that's good to know, Sir."  
  
"I think you seriously like this girl."  
  
"Colonel-"  
  
"Yes, I know you're just friends with some things in common. I've heard that before. But that was not why I came here." He handed Jonas a folder." I had a feeling you didn't get the chance to review on our new mission. Figured you should glance at it before we have our briefing."  
  
"Thanks, Sir. I appreciate it."  
  
Colonel O'Neill was quiet for a moment." How's it coming?"  
  
Jonas shrugged," Slow but I'm finally starting to get some more of it. I just wish I could have gotten more done before this mission."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Doing this kind of thing is difficult sometimes. We all know you'll get it. It'll just take a little while." There was a pause." Well, I better let you finish up. I'll see you at the briefing."  
  
"All right, Sir."  
  
Colonel O'Neill went to the door and stopped. He turned around and looked at Jonas. "Jonas; Teal'c, Carter, and I were talking about going out again in around two or three weeks, you better be at that one okay?" Jonas nodded," Good," Colonel O'Neill went to leave again, then stopped," Jonas," Jonas looked at him a little oddly this time. Colonel O'Neill was slow with his words," You're a member of SG-1; stop trying to prove yourself all the time, all right?" There was an odd silence." See you at the briefing."  
  
"I'll be there shortly Sir," Jonas said as Colonel O'Neill left the room. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this up!  
  
Note: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for sticking with me this long! The story is about halfway through, so I hope your all up for more. I was thinking about writing a series with Amy and Jonas interaction, but I'll only do it if people want it so let me know! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Finally I'm done with this." Jonas said as he closed a folder. He had just finished his report from Sg-1's recent off world mission. The planet had been barren and from what their readings told them, completely abandoned. There had been no temples or buildings that they could find, although there was a possibility of naquaada deposits. Either way Jonas was just glad that he was back and was able to get started on translating the glyphs again. The break had done him good but it was still driving him crazy that he wasn't getting it. He had the oddest feeling it was something simple too. Like it was right in front of him and that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure it out. He also knew that Sam was a little worried about him, because he had turned down having dinner with her and Teal'c in the commissary, but he just had to figure this out. He got up and took out the books and pictures about the artifact.  
  
There was a knock on the side of his door," Did someone order room service?" Jonas spun around, it was Dr. Frasier. She was holding a tray of food and put it on his desk.  
  
Jonas felt embarrassed," Um, you didn't have to do that, I was heading for dinner right now."  
  
"Yes, I can see that," Dr. Frasier said motioning to the papers and books Jonas was just starting to organize on his desk." Besides, it's getting rather late so I figured I should bring it before they stopped serving dinner."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's after 8."  
  
Jonas' eyes bugged," It's that late? Sam asked me to go to dinner at 5."  
  
"Well, Jonas one thing I've learned with you is that when you get absorbed in your work you lose track of everything else."  
  
"I wouldn't say that."  
  
Dr. Frasier looked at him," Well you may not but I will. Well com'on and eat."  
  
Jonas chuckled to himself and sat down." So what are you doing here so late?"  
  
"I'm covering for one of the other doctors. Cassie's at a friend's house for the night so it's no problem." She glanced at the glyphs," You're determined to figure these out aren't you."  
  
Jonas nodded," Yes, I feel like I have to get them you know? I don't completely understand what it is they mean but from what I can tell it's very important, I think this is going to give us some kind of serious headway."  
  
Dr. Frasier was quiet for a moment," Jonas, don't push yourself with this okay? You've already proved yourself to everyone. There's no need to keep trying."  
  
Jonas sighed, "Dr. Frasier, when I started working on these glyphs it wasn't that big of a deal, but then it was about proving I could figure it out. And now it's not that at all. Now I really feel that there is something incredibly important with these glyphs. I feel very strong about this. I have to get it."  
  
Dr. Frasier listened and quietly said," Just promise me you won't push yourself okay? I don't want Sam to find you sleeping in here again."  
  
Jonas laughed," Yeah that was funny." Dr. Frasier gave him a look," All right no pushing myself, cross my heart." He gave a mock cross his heart.  
  
"Good, I don't mean to be on you but I just happen to know that you out of everyone else on base has a tendency to pushing themselves to the point of endangerment."  
  
"I promise I will never do that again. Besides if I tried you, Sam, or Amy would stop me."  
  
Dr. Frasier smiled," So you're categorizing Amy with Sam and me now? You really think you know her that well?"  
  
"Hey I trusted her with my fish." Jonas glanced at the tank," And the water looks kind of murky. She must have overfed them."  
  
Dr. Frasier smiled, "And you're trusting this girl?"  
  
"She did say that she came with a warning label when it came to pets."  
  
Dr. Frasier laughed," Sam is so right. You do like this girl."  
  
Jonas rolled his eyes," Oh com'on, you haven't even seen her with me and you think that I like her? Why does everybody keep thinking that? I just don't get it. We just talk once in awhile."  
  
Dr. Frasier bit her lip, "Well Jonas, maybe the four of us are wrong. It just really looks like it." Jonas gave a puzzled look," Let's just say that when two people usually have as much in common as the two of you do it usually implies that there's more between them than just friendship."  
  
"Well it's nothing but friendship I swear. Can this be the end of it, please?"  
  
Dr. Frasier couldn't help but smirk." You'll never hear another word from me I swear." She was trying hard not to smile," Well I better let you get back to work, and eat your dinner."  
  
"I will, thanks." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: Prophecy , Changeling  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this up!  
  
Note: I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for sticking with me this long! The story is about halfway through, so I hope your all up for more. I was thinking about writing a series with Amy and Jonas interaction, but I'll only do it if people want it, so let me know! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonas finished his dinner and pushed his plate aside. He knew there was something important in these glyphs, he couldn't explain it but he just felt it, there was something extremely important and he had to figure it out. He had this feeling it was right in front of him too, and that was driving him crazy. He glanced at his watch. It was after 9. He knew he should call it a night and head to his quarters, but he set himself to working at the glyphs and he'd make sure that he didn't fall asleep in his office, again.  
  
Around an hour later Teal'c walked in. "Are you still working on your mission report, Jonas Quinn?"  
  
Jonas looked up and shook his head," No, I finished that a few hours ago. I'm trying to get these translations from the device again."  
  
"Did General Hammond not say there was no rush in uncovering the meaning of the device?" He asked giving Jonas a scrutinizing eye.  
  
Jonas shrugged," I know there's no rush. But I just feel like this is really important and that I need to figure it out. What are you still doing up?"  
  
Teal'c was quiet," I was having difficulty with kelnorim, so I decided to inquire as to how you were. You have not been dining with Major Carter or I for several days. Since this device in fact; if I may say so Jonas Quinn you seem almost obsessed."  
  
Jonas was taken aback," Obsessed? I wouldn't say that I'm obsessed, Teal'c. I mean I want to figure it out yes, but I'm not obsessed about it."  
  
"Then why are you pushing yourself to understand these writings even though General Hammond said to do so at your leisure."  
  
Jonas shrugged," I don't know Teal'c. Maybe I just feel like I have to get it. It's become a challenge and I have to figure it out."  
  
"But why do you show such an urgency about this?"  
  
Jonas sighed," There is no urgency, I don't know, it's not like I feel like I have to prove myself with it, or anything like that. I just feel like it's very important that I get this. I'm just frustrated that's all. When I get frustrated sometimes I push myself harder cause I feel like if I don't get it right away I'll never get it."  
  
"I do not believe that to be so."  
  
"I know, but haven't you ever felt contrary to what was real?" Teal'c gave him an odd look," Never mind, you're right I'll get it eventually." He was quiet for a moment," Hey I know it's late, but want to go for a walk?"  
  
"That is precisely what I was doing as well, Jonas Quinn." Jonas shut his books and turned his light off and he and Teal'c headed down the corridor.  
  
"Okay just one quick question about the translations and then I'll drop it." Teal'c nodded," Do you have any suggestions on how I could figure this out, and don't say Kelnorim because meditation stuff really doesn't work for me." Jonas paused," Well it did when I was precognitive but that's another story."  
  
"I have no suggestion Jonas Quinn. It appears you have used every method available to you to enable you to understand these writings."  
  
Jonas nodded," About everything. Well. Almost everything."  
  
Teal'c glanced at him," What do you mean?"  
  
Jonas fiddled with his hands," Well, Amy's a very strong person of faith, and she actually suggested that I pray about it." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Teal'c looked at him," And you find such a suggestion humorous?"  
  
Jonas seemed surprised," Well don't you? I mean we basically know that God doesn't exist. And if anything from all the evidence we've found with the Goa'uld it's even more improbable."  
  
"I would have to disagree." Teal'c stated.  
  
Jonas stopped walking," What! Teal'c how can you say that? I mean with your past with the Goa'uld? How can you disagree?"  
  
Teal'c stopped walking as well, and he seemed to ponder Jonas' statement for a moment," When I was in the service of Apophis I knew that he was a false god, as I began to realize with all the other Goa'uld that I encountered. I came to realize that the Goa'uld were just false gods. But to say that there is no true God, to me that would be pure ignorance." He resumed walking.  
  
Jonas stood there for a moment and then quickly caught up with Teal'c." You mean you believe there is a true God out there? How?"  
  
"If one looks at the world around him Jonas Quinn it seems relatively easy to believe that such a being could exist, in fact must exist. With all the evil that exists, as in the Goa'uld, there is much good that far out ways this evil."  
  
"So you think that God is a good god, right?"  
  
"I believe He must be yes."  
  
"Teal'c, I'm stunned. I never would have thought that you would be one to believe in God."  
  
"Why do you find it so improbable for God to exist Jonas Quinn?"  
  
Jonas shrugged," Truth be told Teal'c, I never really considered it. I mean I studied mythologies on Kelowna, and obviously on earth, but I never really stopped to actually consider that it could be real. I don't know it just didn't seem like something that was possible to me."  
  
"Just because it does not seem possible to someone does not mean that the actually facts are not accurate."  
  
"So let me ask this: do you think I should give it a shot and pray about these writings? Do you think I should even try?"  
  
"Every other option has returned fruitless has it not?"  
  
"Well not entirely fruitless-" Teal'c gave him a look," Okay it has turned up basically fruitless."  
  
"Then would it really cause you harm to try?"  
  
"I guess not, I mean it probably won't work anyway." Jonas seemed resolute.  
  
Teal'c gave a smile," And if it does work Jonas Quinn? What then?"  
  
Jonas stopped again and thought for a moment." I have no idea Teal'c. Maybe it will have to be like Amy said to me about if her faith was ever proved wrong. I'll have to cross that bridge when I come to it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think up something like this up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonas sat up, turned his light on, and swung his legs over the side of his bed. It was 2:30 in the morning and he had been tossing and turning since he had gotten to bed at 11:30, but for some reason he just couldn't sleep. His mind was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about the translations, and about what both Amy and Teal'c had said. He had felt very strongly that perhaps what he was looking for in the translations had been right in front of him. What if Amy was right? What if he prayed about it and the answer came? What if the answer wouldn't come until he prayed? If God did exist what if He wouldn't let the answer be found until he came and asked? But how would he do that anyway? It didn't make any sense. He was from another world, why would a God of this world care about an outsider? Then again if this was the one true supreme God, he was ruler of every world and cared about every person from every world. But it didn't support the science that he'd studied both on Kelowna and on Earth; it all just made no sense! He felt like his head was spinning. He couldn't make any sense of it, and he felt like he had to make sense of it. Like he wouldn't be able to rest in any way until he had made some sense of it. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed; he splashed some very cold water on his face and headed for his office. There was some mystery happening here and no matter what anyone else would say he was not going to give up till he realized what this mystery was.  
  
He walked into his office and flicked the light on. It was eerie being in there so late with no one else around. He had pulled all-nighters before, but usually the base was busy at those times as well. But it wasn't like that tonight. It was completely silent. It seemed as though he was all alone on the base. He went over to his desk and quickly looked through the translations. He couldn't find anything in them. He was missing it; he knew it was right there. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. He couldn't pray, what would he say? He had never prayed in his life. It was crazy; it wasn't like anyone was going to hear him anyway. But yet there was something in his heart that seemed to tell him to try it. He was always willing to try new things and to have new experiences, why didn't he want to give this a try and to experience this as well? He went to the entrance of his office and looked around to make sure that no one was there. When he saw that there was no one there he went into the center of his office and looked down at the translations again. And with mixed emotions started to ask for help.  
  
He let out a heavy sigh," Okay, I can't believe I'm doing this. It's crazy. Alright God, if you're even there, um." He chuckled a little," I really don't know what to say here. Okay I guess I'll just try to do this like a normal conversation. Um, God, this is Jonas Quinn, I'm from a planet called Kelonwa, which you probably know anyway. Please excuse my rambling, I have no idea what to say here, this is, as you know my first time praying, so um, if you're still listening please be a little patient. As you probably know I'm trying to figure these difficult glyphs out. I've been trying for over a week now and I can't seem to get it. Now I know things like this do take a while. But I just got this feeling that it's right in front of me. So if you're not that busy, um, do you think you could help me out? I'm not really sure how, but obviously you know how; so uh, if or whenever you can give me a direction to go in. Well, uh, that's all, thanks for listening. Um, I guess I should, end this-amen."  
  
Jonas paused and seemed to wait a minute. He looked around cautiously," I don't feel anything." He continued to remain fixed in his position. Almost expecting something to happen. Finally after around 5 minutes he started laughing at himself and at the foolishness of his thinking. If God was going to help him, He wasn't going to come down and personally instruct him. Chances are that prayer and been heard by the air, nothing more. He sighed at himself. He was tired, but not enough to go to sleep.  
  
He went over to the translations figuring he could get some work done tonight. He went to pick up one of the photographs and all the papers and photographs slid off his desk and fell to the floor in an unorganized heap. "Oh, great!" Jonas exclaimed and he went to gather the papers. He looked up at his ceiling for a minute," This is what I get for praying? No wonder people don't talk to you that much!" He started to regather the papers and photos, when something caught his eye. He noticed that two photos from opposite sides of the platform were near each other, and as he picked them up and looked closer, he was able to read it. From one side of the platform to the other. He quickly started looking for the other photos, it was the same thing! This was why he was having such a hard time making sense of it! Why hadn't he thought of it before? If the Ancients would want to protect the device they would want to make it hard to understand as well. All the information was there, but instead of it reading straight across, it jumped from one side of the platform to the other! He sat down and got his pen and paper and started translating. He knew it had been right in front of him and that it had been something simple he had been missing. He had been correct, and the odd thing was he had suddenly found it, after he had asked for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note: I really need feedback on whether or not people would like other SG-1 stories from me. The next one would be more team centered but it would have Amy in it as well. I just want to know cause I am almost done with this one and I'd want to get started on the other, so let me know!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think something like this up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Major Carter, when did you arrive back?" Amy asked as Sam walked into the elevator.  
  
"We came back yesterday afternoon. I'm shocked you didn't know." Sam said with a slight smirk.  
  
Amy seemed puzzled," What do you mean?"  
  
Sam looked at her apologetically," I'm sorry. I was just joking because of how much you have been around Jonas lately, that's all."  
  
Amy nodded," Yeah, I know that rumors are spreading that we're going out. It's so ridiculous because we're not. You know how you just find a common link with someone and you just like to connect with that person?" Sam nodded," That's all it is with Jonas and me, I swear."  
  
"I believe you. But I have to admit I have been teasing Jonas like crazy about it. By the way have you seen him at all this morning?"  
  
"No, I haven't." The elevator opened and they both headed down the corridor.  
  
"I hope he didn't fall asleep in his office again."  
  
"He fell asleep in his office?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really determined to understand these writings. He's pushing himself to hard. I'm starting to get a little worried."  
  
"Major, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Is there something between you and Jonas?"  
  
Sam looked oddly at her for a moment, then realized what she was saying," Oh no! No, no-no. There is absolutely nothing going on between us. Sometimes I just worry about him. It was difficult with how he came onto SG- 1; he's had a hard time with it all. I guess I just like to look after him sometimes. But other than that, nothing more."  
  
Amy was quiet for a moment, "You know with Jonas being so available we should do something to get him hooked up with someone."  
  
Sam laughed," Yeah but then we wouldn't be able to have him hang out with us as much."  
  
"Good point." Amy agreed, "Are you going to head to his office? I'm curious to see if he did fall asleep again."  
  
"He better not have." Sam said firmly.  
  
"Well if he did it's too bad I don't have my whistle." Amy said.  
  
Sam started laughing." That would be to funny."  
  
They both walked to Jonas' office and stopped at the entrance. There were papers on the table, and a few scattered on the floor. But the most interesting and probably most amusing sight was what Jonas seemed to be doing. He was tacking the various papers to a blank wall in his office, apparently trying to read it. Amy and Sam just stood there for a moment staring at him. Jonas must have sensed this cause he turned around, eyed them and saw what they were staring at. Then he gave a sheepish smile," Hi."  
  
Amy looked at Sam for a moment," Um, Jonas this might sound like a crazy question, but what on earth are you doing?" Amy asked.  
  
Jonas raised his hand and pointed towards the papers excitedly," Translating. I finally got it! Finally! It was right in front of me the entire time. The whole reason I couldn't figure it out was because sentences were dispersed to different parts of the platform. Which makes sense; I mean if the Ancients put a defense on it, why wouldn't they want to make it even more difficult to read. I mean this is something that is really important, they wouldn't just want anyone to figure it out or come across it, but someone who was really interested and took the time and was able to figure it out. I don't have all of it yet. The inside of the platform is defiantly encoded. It says on here that you can actually open the device and see what was hidden within it, but that the only way is to find one of many riddles, or verses, I'm not sure which, that are encoded within the inside of the platform, but if I can find it and we bring the device back and put it on the platform we can unlock it, if you will, and understand exactly what this is. It doesn't say on here if it's a weapon or not, but it says that it is one of, if not the most important discovery that the Ancients ever found. So Sam can you go with me and convince General Hammond to go back to the planet?" He asked plainly.  
  
Amy and Sam just stared at him. He had talked so fast it had seemed as if he hadn't even taken a breath." Jonas, I would seriously consider lessening your coffee intake." Amy stated.  
  
Jonas looked at her oddly, "I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Oh, well in that-a- case I'd defiantly take a breath and calm down, please."  
  
"Jonas, it's 8:30 in the morning, when did you figure this out?" Sam finally asked.  
  
"I worked on it all night. I tried something, it worked and I just couldn't stop working on it, besides I'm not the least bit tired."  
  
"Why don't you come get breakfast then." Sam suggested.  
  
"No, I'm going to figure this out," He went back to the wall.  
  
Amy leaned towards Sam," Should we get a medical team to sedate him for over exhaustion and hyperactivity?"  
  
Sam couldn't help but laugh. Jonas spun around," What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, umm, I'm going to go get Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c and tell them about this and then we'll go and tell General Hammond. Amy, stay and keep an eye on Jonas, okay?"  
  
"Oh, sure leave me with the hyper one." Amy whispered.  
  
Sam grinned," I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Jonas, don't take this the wrong way but you're acting incredible hyper and somewhat crazed." Amy said walking toward him.  
  
Jonas looked at her and started laughing." I know I'm a bit revved up. It's just I'm so excited that I finally got this. It's like I conquered something."  
  
"I knew you would get it eventually. But you still have to figure out the inside of the platform."  
  
Jonas nodded taking a swing of his very old tea," True, but from what I understand it's like a crossword puzzle. There are a few words mixed in with various other letters. I got a few words from each side but it's not a lot to go on."  
  
Amy stepped up closer to the papers," What do you have so far?"  
  
Jonas grabbed a sheet of paper from his desk," Um, let's see so far I have these phrases: heavens declare; skies proclaim; and work of."  
  
Amy's eyes widened," That sounds similar to a verse from Psalm 19."  
  
Jonas looked at her," What verse?"  
  
" 'The heavens declare the glory of God; the skies proclaim the work of His hands.' Psalm 19:1."  
  
Jonas quickly grabbed another piece of paper and started to look for the rest of the verse. Sure enough he found it." Wow, I wasn't sure if it meant riddles or verses. Now I know. So all I have to do is press this on the inside of the platform and we'll unlock the device." Jonas stopped for a moment," Amy, why would it have a scripture verse?"  
  
Amy shrugged," Who knows? Maybe they had heard it at one point when they were on earth and they liked it."  
  
Jonas was quiet," Amy, I hope this doesn't prove what you believe false."  
  
Amy smiled," Don't even think about that. My faith is tough, it'll take a lot to unconvince me, if that's even possible."  
  
Jonas smiled," I'm so glad to hear that." 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think something like this up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Jonas, how is this thing supposed to work?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"From what I understand sir, we have to put the device on top of the platform, and then I have to press certain glyphs within the inside of the platform, after that supposedly we'll be given all the information of the device." Jonas said placing his book bag on the ground.  
  
"And do we know exactly what the device is at all?"  
  
Jonas shook his head," No sir, I checked and rechecked. All the information about how to use the device is in the writings, but nothing about exactly what it is, for that it has to be unlocked."  
  
"Unlocked? Did you find a key I don't know about?"  
  
Jonas grinned," No sir, the glyphs that I have to press within the platform, that's the key if you will, and then it'll make the device reveal its information."  
  
"Well," Colonel O'Neill straightened up," It seems reasonable enough. Teal'c you ready to help me get this thing on top of the platform?"  
  
"Wait a minute," Sam interjected," what about the defense, if we put it back up on the platform it'll restart."  
  
Jonas shook his head, "Yeah, but Sam, it's like you said, it's a battery and the battery hasn't been recharged. I would think we'd have a little while before it would restart, and hopefully by then it will be disabled."  
  
"Hopefully, that doesn't sound to confident." Colonel O'Neill teased.  
  
"Just leaving an opening for the realm of possibilities, sir."  
  
Colonel O'Neill pointed at him," You have learned a lot this past year."  
  
"Are you ready to lift this O'Neill." Teal'c asked gesturing to the device.  
  
"Are you kidding Teal'c, I was born to lift heavy stuff so that scientists could play with it."  
  
Sam went over to Jonas as the device was being placed on top of the platform," Are you ready?"  
  
"Not, really, I'm actually nervous and I don't know why."  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe you're worried if you have the right words translated, if this doesn't work, if it malfunctions, and most importantly, all of the pressure that you put on yourself." Sam grinned.  
  
"Okay Jonas, go for it." Colonel O'Neill said stepping back from the device.  
  
Jonas went to the device and crouched down to see inside of the platform. He took a deep breath and looked for the glyphs that quoted the scripture verse. He found them and slowly touched each one. Even though the whole platform was lit up brightly, when he touched each glyph it lit up even brighter. He finished the sentence and stepped away. It took a moment but the platform started to light up brighter and then the device lit up. Suddenly something spoke in an alien language.  
  
"What was that?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
Jonas shrugged. It kept repeated one phrase over and over again. The whole platform and device was getting brighter and brighter, almost blinding, and yet it kept repeating this one phrase again and again, it was almost as if it was asking a question.  
  
"Well Jonas, what's it saying?"  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
"Well can you get an idea before this thing decides to self-destruct."  
  
Jonas threw his hands up and listened even closer. The words didn't sound like anything he had read. One sounded vaguely similar but he wasn't sure what it meant. What did it mean? Then he remembered," I think it's asking us to speak."  
  
"To speak? To speak what?" Sam asked.  
  
"I don't know all I can get is speak."  
  
"Well we're speaking now, what does it want us to say?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Jonas, maybe it wants you to say what the verse was." Sam suggested.  
  
Jonas nodded," Good point." Jonas stepped closer to the device and said loudly," The heavens declare the glory of God; the skies proclaim the work of His hands." And he stepped back.  
  
At that moment everything seemed to stop. The platform and device's brightness started to ebb away and the phrase poised by the device ceased. A dead silence hung in the air. The device itself opened up. Everyone took a few steps back; Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c brought their weapons closer. Sam seemed memorized by it, and Jonas was motionless. A white light shot up from the device and illuminated the whole room. A voice started to speak in English, telling them to prepare to hear of the greatest discovery of all. Quickly Jonas dug into his bag.  
  
"Jonas, what are you doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's going to tell us Sam, so I'm getting my micro-recorder so that we have all the information down." Jonas got it, turned it on, and saw it was recording; he stepped back and took everything in.  
  
"To you who are here, you have spoken correctly, so we are assured that who receives this information is most worthy of it. We are the race of the Ancients; we have been explorers and studiers of the worlds around us for countless centuries. We have encountered much that has advanced us or shown us the proper way of life. But what we have found to posses all knowledge, all answers, and all secrets, is something that any and every person can posses and understand. What we have learned is not a weapon, or some great technological finding. What we have found pertains to the true person, to true life. It defines what is real though it may not be seen. Perhaps one may wonder why we used a verse from a meager book for this finding's protection. The answer is simple; in the verse itself is the ultimate knowledge of the device. - The heavens declare the glory of God; the skies proclaim the work of His hands. - This is the essence of the truth we have found. We have attested that these words from this verse and the thousand other verses that are contained within this old and treasured book of the Tau'ri are valid and true. Though some may go against it and say it is unreal we have found it to be more real, vivid, alive, and powerful than any weapon, technology, or discovery we have uncovered. Why was this device protected if it poses no threat? Because to many it is precious as it should be and deserves to be. We had hoped that one would understand this some day and we wanted to be assured that they were worthy and receptive of this finding, and would willing take it's heeding. We can only hope that this will be the case and that the validity of this truth will be spread from your hearing." The voice echoed away, the shaft of light withdrew and the device and platform shut off completely, returning to the way it had been when SG-1 had originally encountered it.  
  
Everyone stood there, silent. There was no sound in the room, it seemed as if everyone was holding their breath. Whether it was fear, awe, shock, or a combination of the above, everyone remained motionless for several minutes. Finally Colonel O'Neill spoke. "Well, that was- interesting." He took a breath searching for words." It appears we're done here. We should head back and tell Hammond." Everyone gave a slight nod, and headed toward the cave's exit.  
  
"Sir," Sam asked," What will we tell General Hammond?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill shrugged," I have no idea Carter. How about, 'guess what sir, God does exist, even the Ancients support it'?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think something like this up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So let me get this straight," General Hammond asked sitting back in his chair," This device, which held all this information, was a voice, which basically said that God existed? That just doesn't sound possible to me."  
  
"Quite a shock wouldn't you say, sir?" Colonel O'Neill stated.  
  
Jonas leaned forward," It didn't come right out and say God existed sir, it seemed to indicate it, but it didn't actually state it."  
  
"But it did validate the Bible?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Well, sort of, sir," Sam fiddled with her hands," Jonas, and I have been talking and it did mention the Bible and obviously it quoted a scripture verse. But maybe it was just pointing us in a direction, a path that could lead us to a greater understanding."  
  
"Which again I must say Major would be the Bible."  
  
Sam seemed to struggle to find a comeback. Jonas took over," Sir, from what I've read in some earth books the Bible has made scientific comments about things that weren't realized until modern times. Maybe the Ancients were telling us that there are things within the Bible that could advance us or help guide us."  
  
General Hammond stared at him doubtfully, "Do you really believe that, Mr. Quinn?"  
  
Jonas sat back in his chair and gave a sigh," In all honesty sir, as far as this is concerned I have no idea what I believe."  
  
"What of the tape recording that you made Jonas Quinn? Perhaps we missed something in it that we could hear again." Teal'c suggested.  
  
"You made a recording?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"Yes sir, I thought it would be good to use as a reference," Jonas suddenly seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for, let's hear it." Colonel O'Neill stated.  
  
Jonas shifted in his chair," There's a slight problem with that, sir."  
  
"What kind of problem?" General Hammond asked irritation in his voice.  
  
"It didn't record."  
  
" You mean it malfunctioned." General Hammond said.  
  
"No sir, that's what's more confusing. I forgot to shut it off and, it recorded our conversation after we left and headed back to the gate but nothing the device actually said."  
  
"Perhaps you were to far from the device in order for it to record properly." Teal'c suggested.  
  
"That's what I thought to, but you can hear the humming of the device and the four of us breathing. It would have picked it up, for some reason it wasn't or couldn't be recorded."  
  
"Could it have been another of the Ancients security measures?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"That is a possibility they could have had some sort of subtle energy wave that could have caused it to not record." Sam suggested.  
  
Jonas shook his head," Yeah, but Sam if that were true then it wouldn't have recorded at all, and the tape played for the entire lapse of time that the device was speaking, you can hear the humming of the device as I said. It just didn't record what it was saying for some odd reason."  
  
"We could go back and try it again, sir," Sam suggested.  
  
General Hammond shook his hand," I'm going to say no to that, Major. Somehow I think you got the information you were supposed to get. The mission is officially over, you all did good work, it's just an answer we were not expecting. Dismissed." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stargate belongs to the Scfi channel, MGM, and whoever else owns them. I get no money for this!  
  
Rating: G  
  
Season six (set before Full Circle)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Characters: Jonas, Sam, other, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c.  
  
Category: mystery, angst.  
  
Summery: A mysterious artifact from the Ancients may lead the team to a discovery that they never envisioned possible.  
  
Side note: This story was possible only by God's help, because truth be told. I'm not that smart to think something like this up!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's really frustrating about this information is that we can't really use any of it. I was seriously hoping we could study the technological properties of the device, but it seems like the Ancients didn't think it was important to include that in this. So, that's the end of it I guess." Sam said taking a bite of her breakfast. It was the next morning and all of SG-1 was in the commissary.  
  
"Sam, what do you think about what the device said though?" Jonas asked quietly.  
  
Sam shrugged," Jonas, in all honesty I have no idea what to think. It seems to contradict a lot. But then again why would the Ancients have brought it up. Unless it has some other meaning that we didn't realize. Personally that's what I think it is."  
  
"Well, we'll never know now will we?" Colonel O'Neill added." I say we just let this thing go. Yes, it was interesting, even confusing. But what's the point in harping on it? It won't make the answers come."  
  
"Yeah, but Colonel, I know that we'll never understand what the Ancients meant by their observation. But-doesn't it make you wonder?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Wonder what?" Colonel O'Neill asked," If God's real? Jonas, I've seen so much that can't be explained the past six years that I really don't think about it any more. I say let it go."  
  
"I agree O'Neill, that the answers may never be revealed to us, but it is rather intriguing that out of all religions the Ancients would make reference to Christianity. Though we may never know the true nature of the device, to use such an example must have been greatly founded."  
  
"So what are you saying Teal'c? We should believe it?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"No, simple that we should not disregard what the Ancients so valued and thought so precious that it would only be shown to one who was worthy."  
  
"Well, I'll say it again, we'll never know." Colonel O'Neill commented, and glanced at Jonas." Jonas, why don't you go and talk to Amy about it. You keep staring at her sitting over there anyway."  
  
Jonas shrugged," I wasn't staring at her. I just glanced in her direction."  
  
"Jonas, you were staring." Sam added.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c agreed with a slight smile.  
  
Jonas gave a glaring look at Teal'c. "I wasn't staring." He emphasized.  
  
"Jonas, just go talk to her. Besides she should probably know everything we found out. Maybe she can shed some light on it all." Sam suggested.  
  
Jonas looked at them all," You really don't mind if I go talk to her?"  
  
"Jonas, get out of here." Colonel O'Neill said.  
  
"Okay," Jonas got up from the table and went to sit with Amy.  
  
They all stared after him." What do you think's going to happen with those two?" Colonel O'Neill asked.  
  
"Jonas Quinn has said more than once that he views Amy Smith as nothing more than a friend." Teal'c stated.  
  
Sam looked at him," Do you believe that?"  
  
Teal'c smiled," No, I do not." He paused," They do appear to posses more than mere friendship."  
  
"'The people in love are always the last to know.'" Colonel O'Neill paused," I'm not sure, is that a cliché?"  
  
"I have never heard that statement before O'Neill. What does it mean?"  
  
"Well, Teal'c, it basically means that sometimes two people can be beyond head over heels in love with each other, and they don't have a clue that they're in love. As far as they're concerned they're just friends. But everyone else around them can see that it's more than that." Colonel O'Neill glanced at Sam as he said this.  
  
"You think that's what it really is between Jonas and Amy?" Sam asked.  
  
Colonel O'Neill glanced at them," Take a look at them sitting there Carter, what would you say? It's obvious there's something going on but the two of them are so dense that they don't seem to get it."  
  
Sam smirked glancing at their table. "Yeah, I see what you mean, sir." She was quiet for a moment," Think they'll ever figure it out?"  
  
Colonel O'Neill caught Sam's eyes and stared at her for a moment," I think-that one day, they'll realize what they mean to each other."  
  
Sam maintained the gaze for a moment then let out a heavy sigh," I think that they will too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mind if I take a seat?" Jonas asked as he approached Amy's table.  
  
Amy looked up," Sure," She paused." So did you figure out the device?"  
  
Jonas gave a heavy sigh as he sat in a chair," Yeah, you could say that." Amy gave a confused look." It's a really long story."  
  
"You know you keep saying that." She said with a grin.  
  
Jonas smirked. "Yeah, I do, don't I?" He slowly explained everything to her about the device and what it had spoken, and how it somehow had not been recorded. "Pretty weird, huh?"  
  
Amy bit her lip," It's odd to say the least. What do you think about it all?" Amy gave a questioning gaze.  
  
Jonas shrugged," In all honesty Amy; I have no idea what to think. Sam was wondering if it was some kind of clue or something to something that could lead to a deeper understanding. But I don't know. I know I'm confused but that's about it." He paused, "There's something I didn't tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jonas pondered for a moment," When I finally figured out the glyphs, I had taken your advice." She gave a puzzled look," I prayed about it. I'm not sure to who or how I did. But I prayed about it. And shortly after was when I was able to figure it all out."  
  
"That surprises you?" Amy said plainly.  
  
Jonas gave a look of surprise, "Well, doesn't it surprise you?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, I knew it was a very likely possibility."  
  
Jonas sat back in his chair." All I know is I'm really confused now. It all doesn't make sense. I pray, I figure out the device, we find the device and it turns out it was all about God and the Bible and how it's true. I mean how does this work? It just makes no sense. I have no clue how I feel about this or what to think, or even more importantly, where do we go from here with this information? Even if from most it gets dismissed, I can't dismiss this, what's going to happen in that area?"  
  
Amy shrugged," Jonas, I honestly don't know. This happened for a reason, why I'm not sure. Sometimes questions remain unanswered, and the answers we do get aren't the ones that we're looking for."  
  
"Yeah, but now I'm so confused, I just can't think of what's ahead past this revelation if you will."  
  
Amy nodded," You want to know what your real problem is?"  
  
Jonas fiddled with his tea bag, "Tell me."  
  
"You've reached the bend in the road."  
  
Jonas gave an inquisitive look, "Huh?"  
  
"You've reached the bend in the road." Amy repeated.  
  
"You mean crossroads?"  
  
Amy shook her head," No, there's a big difference, crossroads are where you have to choose which path you take, you can see it but you have to decide. The bend in the road is different." Jonas looked at her oddly," Okay bare with me. When you're driving down a road and you're driving straight, you can basically see what's ahead of you. But when you see a curve, or bend in the road you don't know what's ahead, you can't see it and you won't be able to until you get there. It's uncertain what you could encounter, but you drive on anyway. It's the same principal in life. You hit a bend in the road, you don't know exactly what's around that bend, but you'll pass it with the knowledge you've learned and move forward with that knowledge forever being a part of you and changing how you view the world."  
  
Jonas smiled at her," Where did you ever come up with a theory like that?"  
  
"I'm a doctor of philosophy Jonas, I'm smart." She paused," Actually my favorite childhood author used it in one of her books."  
  
Jonas laughed," Still a very good and a very real example." Jonas paused," So what about you and me?"  
  
Amy gave him a look, "Excuse me?"  
  
Jonas chuckled, "Well, you know half the base thinks we have something going on." He smirked.  
  
Amy shook her head, "You know you would think with everything that they know they would have better things to do with their time then spread rumors."  
  
Jonas laughed," I know. At least this rumor is fake though."  
  
"I know, I can't believe people think we have something between us."  
  
"At least we don't have to worry about that being a bend in the road for us." He joked.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes," Oh cute, real cute."  
  
Jonas thought for a moment," You know what, Amy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that life itself is a bend in the road, not just certain times. I think every action and everything we do. I think we always are facing and always will face in some way shape or form, the bend in the road. All we have to do is decide where we go from there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Final note: Well it's finally done! Thanks for everyone sticking with me this long! I know I hit some issues in here and I appreciate the positive response. I know I said I would write more, but if I do it really depends on time, but more importantly what God inspires me to write. Truth is that's the only reason I'm writing, is to please Him. God Bless all of you! 


End file.
